


Lunchtime

by Mask



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cooking, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stealing Glances, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost time for lunch at the barracks. Libra has a bit much on his plate, but Lon'qu comes by to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> Completely forgot to post this. It's been a while since I've had something like this, but it was pretty fun to do!

          “You're cutting it wrong.”

Lon'qu's voice echoed in the empty kitchen. Libra laughed a bit and stared down at the potato.

          “I wasn't aware that potato cutting came with a method.”

          Lon'qu tipped his head and stared at the blond. “Everything has its own way.”

          “Well that sounds rather wise.”

Libra lifted up his head and stared at Lon'qu. The brunet's eyes widened slightly, and he turned his head away, cheeks a bit warm. The war monk smiled again, very briefly, and turned his head away.

          “I hope I'm not bothering you,” Lon'qu stated after a moment's silence.

          “Not at all. Usually, it's just me with my thoughts.”

Libra gathered the chopped potatoes and deposited them into a cracked clay bowl. He sighed softly and rubbed his finger against the fracture. Now how did that get there? Lon'qu pushed his shoulder backwards and moved away from the wall.

          “Is there anything I can do to help?”

          “Water,” Libra stated, pulling himself away from the table. He gathered two gourds in his arms. “Fill one for cooking and another for cleaning.”

          “I can do that.” Lon'qu extended his hands out.  
The two gourds were shifted over into the sword fighter's custody. Libra kept his gaze lowered towards them. Lon'qu stared at the gourds, then chanced a glance up to the blond. He brought his eyes down again to make sure he had a proper handle on his carry.

          “And hurry back. I'll be needing that water soon.”

          Lon'qu nodded his head and turned his back. “You won't even miss me.”

As he walked, Libra lifted his eyes and watched the brunet's back. His lips parted slightly. His head tipped down. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. With a shake of his head, he pulled his thoughts away and focused on food prep.

Lon'qu reentered the room with careful, calculated steps. The water sloshed in the gourds. They weren't completely full, lest the water splash everywhere, but there was still enough for Libra's purpose. The war monk lifted his head at the sound of shuffling clothes. He motioned for Lon'qu to set the gourds down on the table, tipping one down towards a pot.

          “Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to make the trip.”

          “Hm. I doubt you would have trouble carrying these gourds.”

Libra stared up at Lon'qu, a lock of his hair shifting into his eyes. “No, no. It's… ah. Scheduling.” He moved his hands in a slight circle. “I want to have lunch finished by the time Fredrick's training session is over.”

          “R-right.” Lon'qu drew back and crossed his arms, staring out the window. “Fredrick's training sessions have been rather intense lately.”

          “Oh? Have you practiced with him?”

          “No, no.”

Lon'qu's voice jumped slightly as he shook his head, immediately dismissing Libra's words. The blond chuckled and lowered his head, setting his attention on the brick square. Lon'qu sighed and watched Libra set to work.

          “I've just heard from the others. Donnell and Ricken have voiced their complaints less audibly than Gaius and some others.”

          “How unfortunate.”

          “Indeed – for them.”

Libra hummed in the affirmative and set the gourd upright. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, mouthing something to himself as he did. Lon'qu uncrossed his arms and walked on the other side of the prep table. There was meat and vegetables and scraps of whatever else they had left tied in a bag. Lon'qu brought his head up and stared at the blond. Libra, at this time, was solely focused on his task. He touched his temples with the tips of his fingers, muttering to himself.

He stepped away from the fire pit, moving to get some small bits of wood from the corner of the room. He broke them into smaller sections and stood up once again. He dropped them into the brick square, spreading them out equally. He dusted his hands and picked up the water filled pot, hovering it over the open mouth of the square. Lon'qu cleared his throat and gained Libra's attention.

          “You'll need some help.”

          “I don't want to put you out.”

          Lon'qu closed his eyes, lips quirking up slightly. He motioned a hand out. “Didn't you say you appreciated the company?”

          “I...” Libra started an argument but let it die on his tongue. He lifted up his shoulders slightly with a head tilt. “I would be honoured,” he started, opening his eyes, “to have your assistance.”

Lon'qu removed his coat and his sash, not wanting to get them dirty. He set them on a wooden, slightly dusty rack off to the side. Libra's eyes roamed over the simple, light grey shirt the Myrmidon stood in. He made no comment and instead gave the brunet something to do. Lon'qu was quick on his feet and good with instructions. Libra couldn't fight the curiosity that found him.

          “I never took you for being a cook.”

          “I've… explored the skill at Regna Ferox,” Lon'qu explained, running his fingers under the water. Libra tipped the gourd upright again. “But I wouldn't say that I'm a cook.”

          “You have the talent, or the potential at least.” Libra skirted around the table and headed towards the end. “Or I believe so.”

         “I hope not to disappoint,” Lon'qu added lowly. He turned his back, going to remove the pot from the heat.

         “Indeed,” Libra stated under his breath, turning over the meat.

They busied around the small kitchen, sometimes leaving the room to set the table in the mess hall. As Libra returned, Lon'qu was on his way out with two plates on his arms. They nearly ran into each other.

          “My apologies,” Libra stated, hands touching Lon'qu's chest. He pulled his hands back quickly and apologies in a breathless rush.

          “We're fine,” Lon'qu stated, letting out a soft breath.

          The blond nodded his head. “True. Is that the end of it?”

          “The last one –” Lon'qu turned his head and jerked his chin towards the hot pot. “– is that pot back there.”

          “I shall carry it. Go from the mess hall and summon the others.”

          “Aye, aye,” Lon'qu muttered.

Libra raised a hand to his mouth, covering his smile with the side of his hand. The others came to the mess hall in a roar of conversation. Gregor's laugh spiked up over all the voices. Everyone sat and ate, humming out their appreciation. Lon'qu watched and headed out of the hall, going into the kitchen once more. He pulled his coat and sash from the wooden rack, dusting them off. He began pulling them on, not turning when there were footsteps behind him.

          “Thank you, for your help,” Libra stated, hands placed in front of his body.

          Lon'qu turned, adjusting the sash around his hips. “It was no trouble at all.”

          Libra stared at him with a smile and turned, motioning towards the door. “Shall we join the others?”

          The brunet nodded, looking away towards the kitchen. “I'll join you in a moment.”

Libra started to speak but brushed it off with a laugh. Lon'qu's attention went to him. The war monk took his leave, but first, he said,

          “I'll save you a seat.”

          Lon'qu smirked, crossing his arms. He watched as the blond exited. “I won't keep you waiting.”


End file.
